Tough Love
by twentyonechemicalpilots
Summary: A story of love where 3 young friends fall in love but cold Jenna's love for Tyler break Josh's heart or can Tyler's love for Josh break Jenna's heart and last can Josh's love for Jenna break Tyler's heart. Will anyone's hearts be broken by love or is it the friendship/
1. Chapter 1

Tough Love  
Tyler's POV  
Tyler: It was thee first day of school means a new start for me  
Tyler's mom: Tyler are you done if you aren't downstairs in five minutes you will be grounded.  
Tyler: Coming mom  
*school*  
Tyler: Ok i can do this *walks into class and waits for teacher while listening to his music to ignore the drama*  
Out no where another boy came in he sat next to me but for some reason I was feeling something strange something i never felt before. It was a strange affection over boy. Then a beautiful came in and sat on the other side she said her name was Jenna.  
Jenna: Hi so I told you my name what's yours?  
Tyler: Well my name is Tyler  
Jenna: Cool what are you listening to?  
Tyler: I'm not that sure if you know them but they're called Twenty One Pilots and My Chemical Romance  
Boy next to Tyler: OMG those are my favorite bands  
Boy next to Tyler: Sorry my name is Josh  
Tyler: Tyler nice to meet you  
Josh: I am going to a Twenty One Pilots concert tomorrow want to come?  
Tyler: Su-  
Jenna: Hey! Tyler want to exchange numbers  
Tyler: Sure  
Josh: wait before you do that your little girlfriend can come to  
Jenna: *Blushes* I would love to  
Tyler: ok but she's not my girlfriend  
*Tomorrow*  
Josh's POV  
Josh's mind: Yes! Single, cute, funny perfect  
Josh: Ok so i have to be ready I am going to wear my vest and jeans  
*Calls Tyler to pick him up then calls Jenna for same reason*  
Jenna: Look Tyler there's the lead singer of mcr!  
Tyler: That is sick! lets go get a picture with him  
Josh: Ok  
*After concert*  
Tyler: Yo that was so lit!  
Josh: I know right  
Jenna: It really was thx again for taking us here  
Josh: no problem  
Josh: Tyler is it ok if I talk to you privately pls without Jenna  
Tyler: Is that ok with you Jen its ok if I call you that right  
Jenna: Yeah it's ok and you guys can talk privately I am just gonna go to the ladies room  
Josh and Tyler: Alright  
*In boys bathroom*  
Josh: Ok so i needed to ask you something but you cant tell Jenna  
Tyler: ok  
Josh: Ok so do you like Jenna?  
Tyler: Ummm idk maybe probably not  
Josh: Ok good  
*ladies bathroom*  
Jenna: ok I'm going to tighten my dress and put on more make up ill for sure win Tyler over from that gay ass Josh  
*back outside*  
Tyler: Wow Jen you are really skinny is it ok if i take a pick of you?  
Jenna no I don't mind  
Josh: Wow you guys wanna come over to my place to watch Netflix  
Jenna and Tyler: Yeah sure  
*Josh's place*  
Josh: Here Jenna a blanket bc its cold.  
Jenna: Wow thx Josh but Tyler you know what would make me warmer  
Tyler: No  
Jenna: if you put your arm around my shoulder bc this blanket is t-too sh-short and I'm freezing and you look so w-worm  
Tyler: Ok  
Josh: But Tyler is sitting over here next to me and I'm next to you so how about i do that if its ok with you Jenna and Tyler  
Tyler: Ok it doesn't really matter  
Jenna: you know what never mind I'm getting warm now  
Josh: ok  
End of part one


	2. Tough Love Part 2

Tough love part 2  
JENNA'S POV  
Jenna's thoughts: wow its gonna be hard to get to cute o Ty with Josh around I know I should ask Josh if he can get me a drink and scoot really close to my adorable Tyler and then grab Tyler's knee  
Jenna: Hey Josh do you mind getting me a drink anything will do I'm just thirsty  
Josh: Yeah sure I'll just get you some water  
Jenna: Thx  
Jenna: *scoots over next to Ty and puts hand on knee*  
Tyler: Oh hello  
Jenna: Hey  
Jenna: Sorry am I making you uncomfortable?  
Tyler: Uh oh uh n-no not at all  
It was weird how he didn't get bothered by me doing that not until Josh came back with all types of drinks and snacks. I guess Josh is winning over home or something but I will make sure he falls for me I don't care I will do whatever it takes to get him.  
Josh: Oh sorry was I Interrupting something that shouldn't exactly be happening on my couch?  
Tyler: No no not at all she was showing me how to make my legs warmer because it is really cold.  
Josh: Oh ok well Jenna here are the drinks  
Jenna: thx bud  
*Next day at school*  
Jenna: Wow thx Josh for inviting me and Ty over to watch movies  
Josh: Np have you seen Ty at all today  
Jenna: No not at all  
I knew Ty went home early and he wanted me to tell Josh but I'm not Josh will need to suffer with wonder. Tyler actually is not going to be here for what 2 weeks he has so many things to do he is a busy man. Luckily I know where Ty lives bc he told me so I can go visit him everyday after school. He also told me to tell Josh where he lives but Josh don't need to know that so it'll make it seem like Josh doesn't care about him but I do bc i will be the one who is always visiting him.  
*After School*  
Jenna: Bye Josh  
Josh: Wait I was wondering if you would like to come help me study for the big test tomorrow?  
Jenna: Oh I Can't  
Josh: oh ok how bout tomorrow or when can we study together  
Jenna: Umm I'll see  
Josh: Ok Perfect  
*Front of Tyler's house*  
I tapped his doorbell it said to enter why I'm hear and when I typed here to visit Tyler Joseph the pad the pad read select name and after I put I selected my name Jenna and then my last name.  
Tyler: *Opens Door* Oh hey Jen come on in  
Jenna: Thx  
Tyler: Where's Josh  
Jenna: Idk but I saw him with his other friend I told him where you live and all  
Tyler: K thx  
Jenna: No problem I was just being a caring female friend  
Tyler: Lol yeah  
Jenna: So I have been thinking a lot about how close we are as frie-  
Tyler: Wait can you hold that thought  
Jenna: Um yeah  
Tyler: Thx it's Josh  
Josh on the phone: Hey Ty  
Tyler: Whazzaaa bro  
Josh on the phone: Why di- hold on i just got a text  
Tyler: Ok  
Josh: *reads text from Jenna*  
Josh: Ok  
Tyler: So what where you saying?  
Josh: Why didn't you come pick up your homework after school or at least ask me to get it. Don't worry I'll get it for you tomorrow  
Tyler: Thx  
Josh: Np  
Tyler: can you come over  
Josh: Ye- hold on I got another message  
Jenna's message: say no bc I am about to leave and he cant be alone for longer than 20 mins  
Josh's response to Jenna: Ok  
Josh: Ok I cant come over bc I'm probably longer than 20 minutes away from your place  
Tyler: What do you mean that you are probably longer than 20 minutes away i live really near to the school and you onnly live about 21 minutes away  
Josh: Exactly Jenna said that you cant be alone for over 20 minutes  
Tyler: Yes I can either way Jenna Is here with me she is spending the night  
Josh: oh ok what are the directions ?  
Tyler: Didn't Jen tell you?  
Josh: no  
Tyler: Ok i live at 9558 lane st and 8955 highway  
Josh: Ok ill be there in a few minutes  
Tyler: K bye  
Josh: Bye  
Tyler then hung up and gave me a look but this time it wasn't as pretty or cute as usual and he didn't say a word to me for over 13 minutes I am worried that he isn't happy with me right now  
End of Part two


End file.
